


Surpassing

by BullRun



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Crossover, Memories, POV Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullRun/pseuds/BullRun
Summary: Link recovers memories. Some make more sense than others





	Surpassing

**Author's Note:**

> listen botw cant give me a legacy character recovering memories if they didnt want me to have feelings about it

Memories aren’t easy to catch.

I’ve heard them described as delicate cobwebs, fragile and easy to destroy with a misplaced breath. Maybe because of who I am, and maybe because of how I lost them, but they were never cobwebs.

Lost memories are fish. Slippery, rowdy, hard to see and hard to hold onto. But _firm_. Incredibly vivid and detailed, like I’m reliving the sights and sounds and touches rather than recalling. Sometimes I fear that a moblin will take advantage of my distraction when I’ve grasped a new memory, but it hasn’t happened yet.

Most of my memories are of Zelda or the champions. I see a place where Zelda confided in me, and I remember. I stare at where Revali challenged me, and I remember. And so on.

I fear how many memories simply are gone, because the location or any reminder of it had been destroyed over the last one hundred years. Whenever I see an older tree or undisturbed natural place, I’ll often stare at it, trying to persuade it to cough up some hidden secret.

Some of my memories are a bit less cut and dry.

I’m on a pilfered raft, gusting the sail as hard as I can. I’m picking up speed, and I can see an island, my destination looming, and-

And I’m somewhere else. I’m on a small boat, the wind at my heels and nothing but miles of blue. Faster. I want to go _faster_. I let out a laugh. There are seagulls all around, racing me.

I see an island, my destination. I trim the sails, reangle myself towards the approaching island and-

I’m back.

Later, it happens again. I’m sailing down from a tower, my paraglider full. I’m soaring through the air, like a bird-

Suddenly, I’m _on_ a bird. Larger than my paraglider, over endless clouds. We swoop down to pick up speed. We’re racing the wind. The bird is red.

And on it goes. Anything can set off these memories. Some are detailed, but most are just flashes of feelings. A horse of a certain color. (Racing around a corral, faster than my competition by several horse lengths.) A lone wolf. (The rattle of chain around my wrist and a weight on my back.) My own reflection. (Too young or too old. The sense of pause.) A worn mask. (The feeling of something being _missing_.) A dark colored tunic. (A battle that becomes a dance.)

An owl. A painting. Matching clothes. Musical instruments. A hat.

These memories don’t scare me. I’ve fought too many stalmoblins to fear very much at all. They simply puzzle me. They just don’t make sense.

When would I be on a boat? As far as I know, the only boats produced in Hyrule are fishing boats and rafts. The bird memory is even more confusing, as the biggest birds I’ve seen are the Rito. The memories feel intangible and light, but with so many, it's like being crushed by a thousand translucent sheets.

Some memories slot into my blank mind like puzzle pieces. Others don’t fit no matter how hard I try. What does a puzzle do with too many pieces?

Simple. Keep moving forward.


End file.
